Chloe Sullivan
|age = |status = Alive |residence = *Sullivan Residence (formerly) *Talon Apartment (formerly) *Her University Dorm (formerly) *Star City |alias = *Lois Lane (formerly) *Watchtower |title = |family = *Oliver Queen (husband) *Jonathan Sullivan-Queen (son) *Jimmy Olsen (ex-husband) *Moira Sullivan (mother) *Gabe Sullivan (father) *Lois Lane (cousin) *Lucy Lane (cousin) *Ella Lane (aunt) *Sam Lane (uncle) *James Olsen (ex brother-in-law) *Robert Queen (father-in-law) |species = *Human (originally) *Metahuman |gender = Female |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Green |powers = *Truth Inducement (briefly) *Healing (formerly) *Super Intelligence (formerly) |job = *Student at Smallville High School (formerly) *Writer for the Smallville Torch (formerly) *Columnist for the Daily Planet (formerly) *Cheerleader for the Smallville Crows (briefly) *Writer/Reporter for the Daily Planet (formerly) *Student at Metropolis University (formerly) *Member of the Justice League *Manager of the Isis Foundation (formerly) *Leader of the Suicide Squad (formerly) |loyalty = *Smallville High School (formerly) **''Smallville Torch'' (formerly) *Lionel Luthor (unwillingly; formerly) *Justice League **Clark Kent *''Daily Planet (formerly) *Metropolis University (formerly) *Isis Federation *Suicide Squad |portrayedby = *Allison Mack (adult) *Roan Curtis (child) *Erica Durance (under a spell) |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = Finale Part 2}} '''Chloe Anne Sullivan-Queen', code name Watchtower, is a character on The CW's Smallville. She first appears in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Allison Mack. History Powers and Abilities Former Powers *'Truth Inducement:' While exploring a secret LuthorCorp lab, Chloe temporarily acquired the Kryptonite-based power to compel others to tell her the truth. As with other examples of kryptonite-enduced powers, this ability seemingly lowered her morality, as she made people tell her their private thoughts and details about their past with no regard for the consequences to those who were speaking, such as when she exposed a well-liked teacher's past role in a man's accidental death. She even influenced Pete Ross into mentioning Clark's abilities and Martha into mentioning Clark's conflict with his biological father- although Clark was able to deflect and interrupt Chloe's interrogation before she could learn anything definite- and prompted Lex to admit that he still wanted his father's love despite everything Lionel had done. When Lionel attempted to force Chloe to discover Clark's secret, Clark used a cure devised by the original project's creator, Doctor Jonah Doyle, which he injected directly into Chloe's heart, restoring her original personality and leaving her feeling guilty about what she had forcibly exposed during her infection. *'Healing:' Sometime before actually moving to Smallville, Chloe and Moira were exposed to meteor rock radiation and Chloe suffered a mutation that remained latent until it manifested as mysterious Healing tears when Chloe was twenty years old. So far, this was shown at least four times - two of which she underwent herself. Chloe used her powers for the first time in May 2007 at Reeves Dam, when she healed her cousin Lois. Lois was bleeding severely from a deep stab wound then died and after Chloe started crying, a tear fell on Lois and she was resurrected. However, Chloe herself was rendered unconscious, to such a degree that the staff at Smallville Medical Center pronounced her dead. Her powers further manifested by reviving her three hours later in full health. Dr. Curtis Knox later performed testing on her meteor rock infection and informed her that she has a high concentration of the mineral in her heart. The next time she used her powers, she had apparently gained some control over them. She used her healing powers, this time without tears, to heal a cut in Jimmy Olsen's finger as a demonstration of her newly professed status as a meteor freak. As she healed him, she explained that the side effects were harsh while visibly wincing and clutching her own finger. Presumably, she took on the pain of Jimmy's cut, suggesting that Chloe's power has an empathic component. Chloe's abilities are capable of activating without her explicit will, as seen when her body eventually resurrected itself back to life. Her healing factor has yet to exhibit being able to accelerate Chloe's self-recuperation outside of resurrection, suggesting that her powers are still developing. When she healed Lex Luthor after he was shot, Clark observed that she had no heartbeat for 18 hours, much longer than her previous recovery period. This suggests that the empathic component to her powers may weaken over time, or that perhaps Lex's injury was just that much more severe than Lois'. Also, Chloe's healing factor had a remarkable impact on Brainiac. The machine's power reserves were severely depleted after he attacked her at the Talon, as her ability to heal countered Brainiac's attempts to infect and render her comatose like he had done to Lana. After she recovered, Chloe has not successfully used her healing powers. She was not able to heal Clark and she did not attempt to cure Oliver when he was poisoned This was evident at the beginning of Season 8 when she tried to heal Clark from Oliver's arrow wound. She also didn't attempt to use it to save Jimmy in Doomsday, implying it is definitely gone, but it is never explained. *'Super Intelligence:' Shortly after the encounter with Brainiac, Chloe manifested a form of super-intelligence in which she could retain and process data. She was able to memorize and compute complex algorithms and crack codes faster than LuthorCorp's most powerful super computer and also read at super-speed. She also had access to Brainiac's greatly advanced knowledge of the universe.She provided Clark with information on Maxima and her home planet Almerac in "Instinct". Chloe demonstrated a sub-power of her super intelligence that allowed her to kill a memory-absorbing man by touching him. This feat was possible by overloading the man's brain with knowledge. After she was freed from her Brainiac infection, Chloe's super-intelligence disappeared. Upon waking from her possession, she stated she felt a "whole lot dumber" and has twice lamented that she somewhat misses her super-intelligence power. *'Enhanced Strength:' She also demonstrated some form of temporary super strength while attempting to open a portal to free Clark from the Phantom Zone. With her eyes were glazed with cataracts, Chloe pushed Oliver Queen with one hand across a room. Abilities *'Hand-to-hand Combat:' Chloe has proved to be very skilled at hand-to-hand combat. She was able to beat down a mind-controlled Lana Lang in combat, although the fight was tough and Chloe barely survived. Chloe was able to hold her own against thugs while trying to escape to the LuthorCorp building in Metropolis with Lionel Luthor. When under the control of her mother, Moira Sullivan at a LuthorCorp facility, when her mother ordered Chloe to get out of the facility for safety, Chloe defeated the LuthorCorp guard that attacked her with the use of hand-to-hand combat and ran off. In the process, she came close to killing Lex Luthor, but was stopped by Clark Kent. Chloe is very much able to hold her own in a fight, even being able to take down armed FBI agents and a security guard twice her size. *'Expert computer hacker:' Over the years, Chloe has developed the research and computer skills to get just about any piece of information she needs. Chloe's computer skills qualify her as a member of the Justice League, as their information broker, Watchtower. From her high school years onwards, Chloe could search fingerprints databases, run license plates, download satellite images, hack cellular phone records (although she admitted doing this illegally) and access old newspaper archives. She carries a wide assortment of spy gear in the trunk of her car and is well-versed in their operation. She is highly skilled in using the Internet and other online databases of information. She has contacts in various strategic places, including the Smallville morgue, emergency services and police stations. Chloe can not only search online databases: she can also create and forge information records. When Kara Kent came to Smallville, Chloe generated a detailed back story for her based on growing up in Minnesota for 19 years until Kara tracked down her blood relative, Clark Kent. To support the back story, Chloe was able to produce records in order to make Kara's background more credible. She was also able to create an undercover background for Clark as a police officer from Coast City. Chloe also assisted Clark in giving the Kandorians human names, passports and id badges to blend into the Human Race she also erase records of her existing on the internet with ease showing great skill in that too. Appearances References Category:Metahumans Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Season Eight Characters Category:Season Nine Characters Category:Season Ten Characters Category:Female Characters